


Never Leave You

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Draco looks back over the relationship with his new wife. Written for the Sing Me a Rare compJ.K. Rowling owns everything.





	Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> ** This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are Never Leave You by Lumidee and Draco Malfoy]. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Never Leave You, by Lumidee 
> 
> "I never thought you'd be the one, To make me shine brighter than the sun."

They’d really done it. They’d gotten married. They were already having their first dance as Mr. and Mrs Malfoy and Draco still was in disbelief and awe that just moments before, he’d exchanged vows with the woman in his arms. To add to it, they were surrounded by friends and family on both sides joining them in celebration. As they moved around the dance floor staring into each other’s eyes, he let his mind wander to the beginning of the path that brought them to their current place.

 

By the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco had been one of the very few Death Eaters to escape both Azkaban and death. His mother, Narcissa, had been the other. Both had been saved at their trials due to testimonies from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Death Eaters that had escaped being killed in battle were either later caught or killed resisting capture. Draco’s father, Lucius, had ended up with a sentence of life in Azkaban. Lucius hadn’t even lasted long amongst his guilt over what he’d dragged Narcissa and Draco into. The elder Malfoy had given up less than half a year into his sentence and left himself be kissed by the dementors. Draco and Narcissa had spent the time in one of the other Malfoy family properties while the Malfoy Manor was torn down and the estate cleansed of the dark magic that lingered on the grounds before a new manor was built.

 

By the time Draco and Narcissa made their reappearances into wizarding society, Draco was taking actions to prove that he truly deserved the freedom he had been given and that he had learned from his mistakes. Narcissa, on the other hand, had reverted back to using her maiden name of Black. For a time, both were often seen with Harry as they helped him take his true place in Wizarding Society as Lord of both the Potter and Black family lines. It was on one such outing that Draco had been on with Harry in which they ran into one Katie Bell.

 

That had been awkward for Draco as he had kept expecting Katie to freak out because Draco was there or even for her to berate Harry for willingly being seen with him. Draco wouldn’t have blamed her as he had been the actual cause for her ending in St. Mungo’s during her seventh year at Hogwarts. There was also the fact he was sure of her implicating him upon her return and that had led to Harry chasing him into the bathroom and casting Snape’s slicing hex on him. Draco was used to people insulting him and insisting that he should’ve been in Azkaban all because of the mark still permanently etched into his skin. The time away from the eyes of society hadn’t been enough to make society forget he had been a Death Eater regardless if he had wanted to be or not. Harry definitely got into plenty of arguments with Ron and Ginny Weasley over hanging with Draco and Narcissa. Such vitriol from the Wizarding community based off of a mistake Draco hadn’t even willingly made on a daily basis weighed heavily on a young man. But when nothing came, he remained mostly quiet, while at the same time, taking a good look at her. Since her attention was mostly on Harry, Draco was free to look without being noticed. In his appraisal, he inwardly admitted to himself that she was overall easy on the eyes. Before he could stop himself, Draco had managed to tune into Katie’s conversation with Harry to hear her mention that she was single and subsequently asked her out on a date. It was agreed that Draco would owl her and together Harry and Draco continued on their way. It took some time for everything to sink in. But when it did, at least for Draco’s sake, Katie was no longer in eyesight or hearing distance.

 

“Bloody hell, Potter.” Draco groaned. “What the hell did I just do?” 

 

“You asked Katie Bell out on a date.” Harry grinned. “And that was after eyeing her up and down like you wanted to jump her bones already.”

 

“Very bad. How can she be so calm around me? After what I did?” Draco muttered. “She’s one I definitely would’ve expected to be screaming at me or screaming as she ran away.”

 

“Katie trusts my judgement and…oh.” Harry cut himself off when he realized what Draco had been referring to. “She doesn’t know. She didn’t even remember how she got it in the first place. I didn’t find out until after the confrontation. I’d already been suspicious of you that year anyway so it had just made sense for me to assume it was you. Granted I’d been right in the end.”

 

“But….I can’t try to date her without telling her. She deserves that much.” Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re just going out with her the once to start.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Go on the one date with her since you’ve made arrangements to do so. See where it goes. If by the end of the night, you see it could go further and it still bothers you that she doesn’t know, then tell her and put the ball in her court to continue.”

 

“Ball in her court?” Draco looked at him in confusion.

 

“Er, the quaffle in her hands then to put it in Quidditch terms.” Harry amended, chuckling sheepishly. “If you tell her, be fully honest and let her see that you’re genuine in your regret. If once you’ve told her, she decides she can’t get past it, well then at least you were able to actually apologize to her about it.”

 

Draco nodded. “Thanks Potter. I’ll keep it in mind.” He smiled, feeling a little more at ease now.

“Anytime. Good luck Draco.” Harry grinned. “Hopefully things work out and she’ll bring some much needed light to your life.” With that Harry apparated away.

 

Draco shook his head as he headed home to take a look at his schedule and owl Katie about a possible time and day for their date.

 

It had been a week later that Draco picked up Katie up for their date. He took her to a high-class restaurant. The two spent the time talking and getting to know each other in a way that house rivalries wouldn’t have allowed while they were in Hogwarts. By the end of the night, they were both laughing and smiling, obviously having enjoyed themselves. Being the gentleman that he is, Draco escorted Katie back home.

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Draco.” Katie remarked with a smile as she turned to face him with her back to her front door.

 

“I had a great time too, Katie. I’d love to continue seeing you, with a second date.” He sighed. “But it wouldn’t be fair to you to keep seeing you while keeping you in the dark about something big.”

 

“Draco, I-” She started only to be cut off by his finger to her lips.

 

“I have to get this out now. It’s been eating at me all evening, for years even. Just know I am and always have been genuinely sorry about this. I was a scared boy when it happened and I never meant for you to get hurt.” He looked at her with genuine regret in his eyes.

 

“Draco...what are you talking about?”

 

“Remember the necklace that caused you to go to St Mungo’s for some time in your seventh year?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Yes. I never could remember how I’d gotten the necklace…” She broke off before her eyes widened in realization. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

 

Draco nodded his head. “It was. I was forced to be a Death Eater and had been ordered to kill Dumbledore, as punishment for my father’s failure the year before. The necklace was an attempt I’d made. But I obviously couldn’t be seen bringing it in myself. I hadn’t really wanted to kill Dumbledore and in the end I didn’t. The real reason I’d even tried was because my mother’s life was threatened. But I really am sorry. And I’ll understand if you want nothing to do with me now. The quaffle’s in your hands now. But whatever you decide, I’ll always treasure the memory of tonight.” Unconsciously, he had been wringing his hands together nervously while he talked.

 

Katie listened to him attentively and watched his face carefully for any sign of dishonestly. Her heart broke for him when she found no dishonesty and heard the genuine regret in his voice. Gently, she placed her hand on top of his nervous hands to still them. 

 

“Draco. I understand. It was a time of war. And most people will do anything to protect the ones they love, even if it means possibly killing someone else. The fact that you are feeling guilty over what happened is a sign that you want to be better. I appreciate that you came clean to me about that.” She looked at him with a soft smile. “And it might also help that Harry repeatedly vouches for you in the public eye. He doesn’t vouch for just anyone.” She chuckled. “I very much would like to continue seeing you too and we’ll see where this goes.” She lifted her other hand to caress his cheek softly.

 

Draco’s face lit up at hearing that she still wanted to give them a try even with the truth in the open. “Thank you. I promise that I’ll do my best to ensure you’ll never regret it.” With that he gently pressed his lips to hers briefly. “Goodnight Katie. I’ll owl you soon.”

 

“Goodnight Draco. I promise that if you want me to stay, I’ll never leave. I’ll be awaiting your owl.” She smiled and turned, heading inside for the night.

 

Draco watched her as she stepped inside and closed her door before grinning as he apparated away.

 

The next year between them was a year full of wonderful dates, times in and special surprises. If Draco wasn't surprising her at work to take her to lunch or even just to take her lunch, then he was sending her notes just to let her know he was thinking of her. But such actions went both ways as Katie reciprocated just as often. 

 

It wasn't long before it became a given that if one was seen at a public function, the other would be there as well. They even went on double or even triple dates with friends almost as often as they went on dates on their own.

 

By the time they'd reached their second year together, Draco knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was so nervous as to what kind of ring would best fit her that he had had Harry help him get in touch with Alicia and Angelina so that they could go along with him to help Draco pick out an engagement ring.

 

When he finally proposed to her, it was at a birthday party he’d thrown for her. Surrounded by all their mutual friends, her parents and Draco’s mother, he’d waited until just after she was seated so the cake could be brought out. As she settled into her chair, he knelt down next to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently before letting it go. 

 

“My beautiful birthday girl, you have no idea just how huge an impact you’ve had on me for these two years. My life was dark and bleak and full of negativity. I never thought you’d be the one to make me shine brighter than the sun. But you have and you did. And I can honestly say I’d still be in my dark hole if it wasn’t for you. So I ask will you continue to be my shining light, my guiding light, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful stunning ring with small rubies and emeralds in it.

 

Katie’s eyes watered as she listened to him, gasping as she saw the ring. “I told you once before that if you want me to stay, I’ll never leave you. And I still hold to that now. I would absolutely be honored to be your wife.” She smiled and cried happy tears as he slid the ring on her finger before she leaned down to kiss him to the sounds of joy from their friends and family.

 

“Draco.” 

 

Draco shook out of his memory and looked at his wife in his arms. “Yes Katie.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” She asked.

 

“Us.” He answered with a quick kiss. “If you want me to stay…”

 

“I’ll never leave you.” Katie smiled against his lips.

 

The End


End file.
